Come Hither Red
by Ironhide's Girl 103
Summary: She hated this. Really hated the Braves right now as she was now a red pickup truck in a fragging bar for other Braves. "Hey there sweetheart." Gunmax teased the femme and earned him a punch in the face form the undercover femme brave. One of them not like human made, but one of her own. Stars belong to me and me alone.


**Summary: She hated this. Really hated the Braves right now as she was now a red pickup truck in a fragging bar for other Braves. "Hey there sweetheart." Gunmax teased the femme and earned him a punch in the face form the undercover femme brave. One of them not like human made, but one of her own.**

 **Yeah it's a crossover. J-Deckard meet the Decepticons that Stars is always talking about. No, you guys don't know them like the seasoned warrior does. She just forgot how much joy it is to be fighting against her own than with the Brave.**

 **Rated M**

 **Gunmax x Stars**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Oh how she hated this. Hates this so much that she wanted to kill all of her teammates. Really hated the Braves right now as she was now painted a come hither red pickup truck. The normal white made the red shine more brightly than Dumpson's or Drill Boy's red. She was standing in the doorway of the Deckerd Room arms crosses over her chest while the others sat and just looked at her. How she ended up being the one painted the come hither red was beyond her. Personally she thought it should've been Deckerd since he was the leader. But no, it was her, it's always her! Why did they alway pick her for cases to go undercover for! Why couldn't it been Deckerd! She was sure that Deckerd had something to do with it, if not than most likely it was Gunmax.

"Stop looking at me as if I'm a whore."

That quickly got the team to look away, but it wasn't enough for the green and white mech to look away. A cheesy grin was plastered on the mech's face. Oh, how she wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. She didn't have any of her weapons as Deckerd told her that he didn't see that she would need them for going undercover. Oh, she really was going to get back at the team, all of them. Even if it means that she get's repameded by Deckerd.

"Hey, there sweetheart." Gunmaxed teased the femme and earned him a well deserved punch to the face from the undercover femme brave. A loud ' _crack'_ was heard as the punch made contact with the other's face and visor. Pulling her fist back towards her chest the red femme scowls at the green brave. The brave looked down at the floor, one of his grey colored hand came up to his face to whip away the oil from his lips. A single amber colored optics was showing from where the undercover femme had punched the mech's face but also his visor. Said brave looked up at the come hither colored femme and a smirk forms on the swollen lips, and a quick wink at the one that punched him. This had the femme transfixed on the amber colored optics of the one she punched as she never noticed that Gunmax's optics were amber colored like the others.

"Like what ya see babe?"

The come hither colored femme sneered at him before walking out of the Deckerd Room. Gunmax got up out of his chair to see Toudou if the old man could possibly fix his broken visor. Upon walking toward the old man Gunmax gave him his signature smirk.

A grumble from the old man that build the Braves sighs at seeing the visor that Gunmax hand. "Got into another fight with one of the others?"

"Eh, You know me."

"Gunmax." The old man voice became harsh.

"Got into a little fight with the femme."

"You never know when to quiet do you, Gunmax."

"Relax old fart. I just need you to fix my visor."

Said old man looked it over and grunts at how badly damaged it was. "I"ll fix it this once. The next time you don't know when to quit on hitting the femme, you're on your own, Gunmax."

The green and white braves shrugs his shoulder. "Can you fix?"

"Set it over on my bench and I'll get to it when I'm not busy."

Gunmax sent his visor done on Toudou's bench and leaves the old man before the got any more verbal threats from him. Walking past the Deckerd Room the green braves had a smirk played across his busted open lips at the thought of teasing the only femme brave even more while she is undercover. 

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Come hither red painted femme grumbles as she was stood just outside what looked like a bar for the braves to gather and hang out with one another. To the femme it looked more like something the Decepticons would use as a hide out rather than a bar. Ex-venting the come hither femme looked at the doorway before heading inside. Stepping inside she didn't expect to see so many Braves in on place, and mostly all mechs. Looking around the femme didn't see anything that seemed too interesting to her, other than she wanted to keep a low profile and not be noticed.

Walking around the femme had gotten a few wolf whistles, and a smack on her aft that got the mech who did that a growl of disapproval. She was asked by a few mechs if they could buy her a drink, which the femme took them up on since she realized that she'll be under cover for longer than what she wanted to be. The drink was gasolin, nothing the come hither color femme couldn't handle, it was just that she wasn't made to take in gasoline. It was energon that she ran off, but to keep from blowing her cover she went along with it as her systems turned the gasoline into engeron that the frame could use.

Checking her clomater the femme realized that she had been at the bar for at least 2 hours, and the night was still young. She knew it was going to be a long, slow night for her until she could find the mech that was behind the kidnappings of other Braves. Standing in the far side of the bar the femme leans against the wall watching a game of pool being played. She wondered just where the owner had gotten a pool table that big at. Tipping back the glass of gasoline she finished what was left before she asked the two mech's that were playing if they wouldn't mind playing against her in another round of pool.

The red and black mech smirked at the femme. "Sure you can play a round with us."

"King, she's a femme." The other player growls at the taller mech as the green and red shottern mech spoke.

"Rook." King said making the other smaller brave shut up. "Grab yourself a cue stick."

The femme grabs one looking it over closely, watching the two mechs from the corner of her optics. "I'm taking it that you must be the mech called King?"

Said read and black mech nods. "Yes, this my fellow teammate Rook."

"It's a pleasure to meet you two." The come hither red femme tells them as she looked up at them. "Stars. They call me Stars."

"Stars?" Rook asked looking at them femme closely. "Have we seen you bef..."

"Enough Rook. Stars, sounds like a lovely name for a femme such as yourself."

"Thank you." The femme named Stars said. "You going to play a round of pool or stand here and try to woo me?"

King smirked at the femme as the set the table for a new game of pool with Stars. Once he was finished he gestured to the table for the femme to start. "Femme's first."

"How kind of you King." Stars lined her cue stick up with the cue ball, she looked up at King before she made her move of hitting the rack of balls out of there triangle, and a having four solid hits on the cushion of the pool table.

King looked at the mess of pool balls that were out on the table. The mech realized that the femme left him with two choices one to elect from the play or re rack the balls. The tall brave moves to see what his best shot would be and lines his cue stick up with a solid color ball. Hitting the ball it went rolling to hit the number seven into a pocket. Stars watched as she knew that she gave him little chose to play, ad could already see that she herself could pocket four of the striped pool balls in just one shot. "Good move King. But are you sure you don't want to have your aft handed to you by a femme in a game of pool"

"I'm sure, that I won't."

Stars smiled and hit the number fifteen ball that made number nine, twelvie, fourteen and the first ball she hit all be pocketed in one shot. Standing back to the full height the come hither colored femme sets her cue stick on the ground as she leans some of her weight on it while waiting for King to make his shot.

"Impressive shot. Where did you learn to play pool." King asked as he leans down to take his shot. Once the mech was finished both of them watched the number seven hit a striped ball that was Stars away from the group to be alone in the far corner of the table.

"Well played King." Stars smiles at him as she looked for the next play she was going to do. Looking over the possible moves the femme found a few none that would allow her to pocket any of her own, but would allow her to knock three of King's out of play for a few plays. She did this to keep him from playing any of the close shots of the balls near the pockets. "Just watching you and Rook play for a while and just thought I would try my luck. Seem that I have luck."

"You're a competitive femme Stars." The taller brave sighs as he saw a trick shot that he would use against the femme. King smirks as the was spot for him to use a tick shot called machine gun making both players balls being bounced against each other and away from any pockets.

Stars raised an optics ridge at the mech before she nods. "Well played King. I didn't know you would use that trick shot." With that said the femme seen a shot she could use and pocket just one striped ball and that was number ten leaving thirteen out in the open for King to knockout of play for herself. Ex-venting Stars goes with the shot, making number thirteen pool ball bounce up and over the number eight ball and to hit the blue and white number ten rolling into the side pocket. With that move Stars looked at King's face as the mech seemed shocked that she used a trick such as that.

"Something wrong King?"

King shook his helm before speaking. "No,no. Nothing is wrong."

It seems that we will have to do a tie breaker soon if we keep playing like this."

"Than why not let the card fall where they want too?" She asked him. "It's your turn sweet thing."

Nodding King continued to play as did the femme both pocket all their pool balls labing the number eight left. It was Kings turn as the come hither femme had made her own play the round before, and King called the pocket he wanted to get the black number eight ball in. Watching King closely the femme waited for the winning shot to end their game, but the eight ball that King shot at pocket the money ball making it a end of the game.

"Excellent game King. I look forward to play another game of pool with you again." Stars said as she hands Rook back his cue stick. Checking her closer again the femme realized that had been a roughly four hours playing a round of pool with King. She never noticed a green and white mech walking in when she was playing against King at pool.

"Anytime you want to play again come on back." King said as Rook waited for the taller mech to play again. Turning to leave the two mechs Stars walks past a formulary green and white brave that groped her aft, making the come hither color femme face the mech that groaped her aft. Said mech smirked at the femme as he watched the undercover femme's optics flash with reaction of whom just who the Brave was.

"Hey there sweet thing." The mech spoke.

"Gunmax." The other hissed at him before looking around seeing that nobody was around to hear what she had to say next. "What the fuck do you think you're doing here!"

"Thought I would come have a little fun while you're undercover here. That come hither red looks sexy on you." Gunmax smirks and winked at Stars. She mentally groans at his words but it came out insead. Another brave walks past the two as the mech eyes the come hither colored femme's aft, making Gunmax grope the femme's aft pulling her closer to his frame making it clear to the other mech that he had a claim on the come hither colored femme already. The other mech nods and leaves the two along to go mingle with the others.

"Let go of my aft Gunmax or I swear to Primus that I will break your arm off." Stars growls at him.

"Awe c'mon babe. Don't have to be like that."

"Watch me." Stars grabbed the mech's arm spinning him so that his back was towards her with on of his arms being twisted over his back. Looking back at Stars the biker mech smirks before asking. "This what mech's you like?" Stars let's go of Gunmax's arm as she had been sporting most of his weight leaving the mech staggering to keep his balance.

 **~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

King and Rook saw what was going on and both came over to see if the femme was okay. "Stars, are you alright?" King asked the femme.

"I'm fine King."

"Who's this mech that is bothering you."

Said femme spared a look at Gunmax before looking at Rook and King. "He's one of my teammates." She smiles at the two.

"You're sure that he wasn't bothering you? He was groping your aft and you didn't look like you were enjoying it." King's teammate Rook asked.

"It's fine. I think he get's the idea now. But thanks for being conson about me." Stars smiles at the two sweetly as the two left to go back to their game. The smile quickly fell from her face as she looked down at Gunmax. "Go back to headquarters Gunmax. You already have others questioning me."

A snort came for the green and white mech that finlay was able to stand up. His busted up lips still swollen from earlier in the day, his visor gone from his face. "You could always just play along that we like each other."

"Gunmax." Stars hissed. "You're the reason that I'm here in the first place! Because you told Deckerd to have me go undercover, just so you can toy with me..." Gunmax leans in shutting Stars up with a kiss, making Stars optics cycle wide. Pulling away from the kiss the green and white mech smirked at the stunned femme before she reached up to pullin his helm closer to her own kiss the mech she puched. She gently nips his swollen lips before she gently runs her glossa over the split she had caused the other brave.

"So ya do like me." Gunmax asked once the femme was done killing him.

"You said play along and that's what I'm doing." The bright come hither color femme said with a smirk. "I have work to do here. You stay out of trouble. I don't want to come in and have to save you aft."

"I can take care of myself."

"I'm sure you can." Stars gave him a smile to go talk to the other Brave, but she felt Gunmax optics following her. She'll be sure to have fun with him while she was undercover. Another brave from somewhere else showed up and was the come hither red femme watched. "Ah, a femme, that's different." The newcomer walks up beside Stars as she leans against the bar acting like she didn't care about the bar.

"Hey there sexy." The newcomer said.

"Pawn leave the femme alone." Rook snapped at the yellow and red brave.

"Rook she's the only femme here at this bar. Can't I at least try to get lucky?"

King stepped in the conversion that Rook and Pawn were having. "Leave the her alone. A mech here as already make a claim on her."

"But...King." The yellow and red mech whines.

King glars at the other. "That's an order Pawn. If I see you trying to pull moves on her than I will personally won't let you have any free time to yourself."

"Yes, King." Pawn said as she walked over to his leader and teammate.

Stars looked over at Pawn and seen that King was the leader of the group making the others. She noticed that Gunmax had taken a seat at the far end of the bar drinking gasoline and a quick dim of the optics was close enough to what a human eye roll would be. Figured that Gunmax would be drinking, there's something not right. Pushing herself off the bar she made her way over to Gunmax were he looked at Stars to see she was looking at Decepticon.

"Stars?" The green and white brave said making her look at him before being thrown to the ground by the femme.

"Barricade." She snarls at the black and white mech. Her arm quickly changed into a gun as the large Decepticon named Barricade. "Have the other Brave make it to safety while I keep Barricade busy." Stars looked over her shoulder at the brave before she had to dodge shots and for cover. Leaping, and rolling and taking shots the femme Brave now took on the role she meant for to protect those who could not.

Dodging a few grenades the femme Cybertain, Stars wasn't quite ready to have a missile be launched at where she was taking cover for the time being when the missile hit the spot she saw sent flying backwards, through the wall and outside were the larger cybertron stocked towards the area the femme was lying. Looking down Barricade was expecting to see the femme laying on the ground, but didn't see her.

"Why don't ya pick on someone your own size!" Stars growls as she jumps up into the air landing one the back of Barricade. Reaching back the femme held a throwing star in the servo as she brought the arm downloading the throwing star in Cade's back making the Decepticon snarl in anger.

"I'll rip out your spark femme!"

"Oh, harsh, but I'd like to see you try." Stars transfomer her arm to a gun, shooting Barricade in the back, though his spark. But Barricade wasn't going down that easily, not without a fight and not without shooting the femme point blank in the shoulder rendering her left arm useless.

"Autobot, here I come. Let our long war resume." Stars staggered backwards a little bit before she found sure footing to stand up against Barricade. "And let it end here." Cade said voice a growl at ending another Autobot's life in his own servo's.

"Our war should of ended long ago." Stars transformed her arm back to the gun. The barrel pointed right at Cade's cracked spark while the other had his blaster aimed at Ironhide's youngling.

"That it has, Stars. No better way to join your Sire Ironhide in the Wells of Allspark." Cade torments her.

Stars smirks at the other. "Wise chose, but you really think that this will end with one of living to tell about this? We both know that we're both going to go to the Wells of the Allspark no matter what."

"Honorable death like Ironhide."

"Ironhide didn't offline with an honorable death." The femme snarls. "We both know that Sentinel Prime killed him with cosmic rust. And I'm going to see to it that I see you offline."

Barricade laughs, the laugh a deep, like gravelly sound. The Braves that were in the bar watched the two Cybertronians fight with each other. King along with his teammates wanted to join the fight when Stars shot at the group. "This is my fight, stay out of it!"

The group nod as they all watched the show down between the warrior and the scout in the middle of the open. Gunmax leans against one of the buildings, gun out ready to shoot at the unwanted bot. Both Cybertron's saw Gunmax in the shadows, Barricade smirks before turning to the green and white Brave. Stars quickly grabs the police car's arm pulling it down, shooting at Gunmax instead of Cade as they fought again, with shots being fired between the two.

"You have feelings towards a human robot. How disgusting." Cade growls. "You rather save a human made robot. Than your own race!"

"He's not a human made robot." She shot before running helm first at the mech. Barricade also ran towards the femme both getting scorch marks from their guns, arms turned from guns to fist as it was an all out fight between the two. Stars was out numbered with firepower, but not by hand to hand combat, where she knew that Barricade was not too keen on that. A few deadly blows were shared, both took them with a grain of salt as Stars soon saw her opening to land a deadly punch to Cade's optic as she followed through with it sending the mech backwards a few steps and a few more punches and kicks making the mech fall on the ground.

"Looks like you are meeting your maker." With that said the femme pointed the gun at Barricade's spark ending the mech's life for good. "One shall fall. You were the on who falls Cade."

"S-stars." A voice sounded unsure as the Braves slowly walked up to the two Cybertrons. It was King as the others were not feeling like getting themselves killed by the femme Cybertron if she accidentally shot one of them.

"King." She saw his brothers hiding behind him as she transforms her arm back, before giving Barricade on last look. "Where's Gunmax?"

Pawn looked at Rook as the both were as King called it Gunmax sitting. "He's right..."

"He was here with us." Rook said, making Stars scowl at the two, but mostly at King. "What part of this is between us didn't you Braves understand?"

"Ah..." Pawn said looking away from the femme.

Rook looks at the ground near Kings peds. "I think none of it, truth be told."

"You three are lucky that your not under the command of the Autobot's." Stars ex-vents before placing a servo one her hip. "But I can greatful that you three stayed out of the fight that was with Barricade. Now if your three wouldn't mind I have a loose Gunmax running around, and most likely drunk out of his processors."

"Stars?" The red come hither colored with her old white colored paint showing though some of the scratches, and dents she took during the fight look back at the group. "Yes?"

"Come back at the bar anytime, we would love to hear more about the Decepticons that you talk about with Duke. He tells us everything you tell him."

Stars smiles at that. "I'll try to stop by when I'm not busy." She walks away from them to where she last saw Gunmax. The sound of soft peds hitting the ground got louder as they got closer to where Gunmax laid a smirk was on his face. A small black servo was being held out for him to take, as the took the offered servo to stand on his own.

"So I take it you knew that mech?"

"I knew him, yes."

"Do anything else with the mech?"

The femme warrior snorts letting the servo fall from Gunmax's own. "He was on the wrong side of the war. Barricade was Bumblebee enemy, not mine."

"By the way you two were fighting it looked like you had a fling with that mech."

"Gunmax!" Stars snarls her diesel engine giving a rumble of disapproval at the sassy brave.

The smaller mech give a shrug. "Eh, you talked to the bide about the time your were one of them."

"If you want to know so much than I'll tell you." The come hither red femme with her old white paint showing though. "I use to be among them at on time. That is all you need to know."

Gunmax smirks at her. "If you used to one of them then why didn't you join this...mech in killing me?"

Stars turned and walks away from the mech to the small group of Braves that were helping the owner clean the mess that Barricade and her made. She helped a smaller brave push a a beam off of another Brave that was trapped. Gunmax watched wanting to get down to the bottom of why the femme didn't want to open up to him about her past. He found it odd that she would even help, but than again they all heard her tell them that she wasn't going to let that crazy mech kill them. After all she stood up for them. Was it that Autobot crap she's been telling the two ninja's about, and is that why she was so stealthy?

"Gunmax!" The Build team and the other two Braves said as they pulled up. They didn't notice that Stars was helping the others, until Gunmax said something about it.

King smiles as the femme cybertron helped them, she wasn't at all bad in fighting as the had first thought. She prove to be a well trained fighter, and excellent fighter. Walking over to the femme King helped Stars carry a mech over out of the way past her own team to seat next to a Brave that had a few minor injuries.

Stars went back to the on that she helped before asking the mech if he was alright. The tall red and black mech set a hand one the femme's shoulder. "Your team want to talk with you on what happened. And just a heads up, that fight was on the news."

"Frag." Stars growls standing up to head over. "Thank you King." The mech nods to help his own team. Stars walked up to her team the whole build team stood closer together, Duke and Deckerd watched them as something in the air about the femme had made them change.

"Fill us in on what happened here." Deckerd asked.

"And as to why you engaged the enemy." Duke adds.

"No use in hiding it. It was one of my own kind. You remember how I said that there is two sides in my races war?" They nod letting her continue one with what she had to say when Shadowmaru and Kagero show up just in time to hear the story. "The Autobot's and the Decepticons. This black and white mech is named Barricade. The belongs with the Decepticons, under Megatron's command."

"Like you were with your own leader." One of the members of the build team said.

Stars nods before going on. "Barricade was Bumblebee's enemy, not my own. My Sire had many, but Cade was not one of them. I saw a shadow in the back as I got closer to the mech I knew who it was. I told King and Gunmax to get the others out of the way, but I was a little slow on the go. It has been a while since I actually had someone from my own race to fight against. I was hit with a missile and sent flying out of the building were the rest of the fight took place. Barricade and I exchanged a few words before fighting again. Gunmax here. "Stars growls at the biker mech making the others look at him also. "Was going to get in the way of the fight. Cade was also going to to shoot him, if I hadn't made him miss. Just be lucky that I shot at the ground and not at you."

Gunmax smirks at the femme. "Are you sure that you were aiming for something else?"

"Gunmax." Deckerd snapped.

"Leave him Deckerd." Stars said her voice sounded more like a command that made Deckerd look at the femme and nods.

"Is that all?" Duke asked, treading carefully with the femme now that she was done fighting. He could hear her cooling fan whirling on high trying to cool her overly heated farme down from fighting. Said femme nods leaving them to help out again the build team following the femme in helping clean up after the fight.

 **~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

It was late when the Braves got back to headquarters. All were greeted, with a very unhappy Saejima who had his arms crossed over his chest and a still screen of Stars and the unknown mech she was fight. Not even half way in Saejima started to question them. "Care to explain how your got on the new Stars?"

Stars was in the back of the pack she made her way to the front use to dealing with a unhappy Galloway that the Autobots had to deal with when something like this happens. "Saejima, Sir." She spoke looking at him. "The was one of my own. I had no choice but to fight him. If I hadn't taken the action as I had many of the braves at the bar would of been killed. You do not know what the Decepticons are capable of doing. You're lucky that none of the Braves were taken by Cade back to their base to be reprogrammed to fight against the Autobot's. Their leader just see them..." She stopped to use a servo to point at the small braves she had gotten to know as the middle age man looks at the robots that he came up with to look back at Stars. "As something that he can replace easily, while the Autobot's see that it's a mech that has a will of their own freedom."

With that said the middle age man nods leaving, not saying anything as the left. Deckerd let's a sigh out as he thought that he was going to be the one to take the blame, but Stars had talked Saejima out of blaming the blue brave. Build team leaves to go recharge, the brother ninja's already gone, Gunmax, Duke and himself were the only mechs left with Stars. Said femme ex-vents, optics powered down as thought of what she could of done deferntly, not only that, but she took over Deckerd's leadership.

"Stars."

The femme let's her 3500 hp engine rev in an answer as she powered her optics back online, looking over her shoulder and arm that hangs limp at her side, but she had done a quick field patch on it to help out. "I took over your role of leadership, Deckerd. I have done it once while I was among the Autobot's. Forgive me. But I should be the on taking the heat, not your. Your haven't done anything." With that the femme turned around to leave the Deckerd Room. Duke gave Deckerd a look, who than gave Gunmax.

Gunmax smirked at the two, his visor still cracked, and the swelling in his lips had gone down. "I'll talk to the femme in the morning."

"You better." Duke made it a threat towards the green brave.

Deckerd looked at Gunmax. "If you don't than, we'll just have to paint your come hither red like Stars." With that they all left to get some recharge.

 **~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Morning came all the other Braves were in the Deckerd Room. Shadowmaru hardly using his desk let's Stars use it when she needed it, as they shared it when needed be. Standing at the doorway the still come hither red femme sighs as she saw Gunmax at his desk. Great. Bet he's trying to see if the can get a good fuck from me. She growls as she walks by, a smirk playing over his face.

"Nice ass babe." He chuckles.

Stopping the femme walked back over to him. "What was that your said, baby?" She smirked back at him, playing along as she had back at the bar. Deckerd looked like the was in horror at the approach that Gunmax had taken. Looking across his desk to Duke the blue brave saw that the wasn't fairing mech better than he was. Duke didn't dare say anything other than to Deckerd whose face was turning red from blushing at the sight of the two.

"I think we have someplace to be." McCrane said leading his brothers out of the Deckerd Room. Dike grabs Deckard's arm pulling him out of the room with him, leaving the two alone now.

"I said nice ass." Chuckles again. "Something wrong with that, babe?"

"No, not at all partner." The femme purrs. Gunmax smirk widens as he starts to rubs the femme's chest.

Grabbing his wrists Stars spoke. "Just because we are partners doesn't mean we can fuck."

"Playing hard to get, eh?"

She growls and let's go of the green braves wrist. "If that's what you want to think."

"Whatever you say babe." Gunmax said at Stars as she could see a smirk on his face. Stars rolls her optics at him and walks away form him to sit across from Gunmax at Shadowmaru's and her shared desk. Still smirking Gunmax watches he, then rubs her ass as the femme walks by him. Stars swats his servo away from the aft before the mech could get another feel of her aft. "Gunmax" She growls.

"Worth it." The other says still smirking.

"Worth getting you pretty green aft of yours kicked?"

"You must be a virgin..." He quickly spoke before Stars could add anything more.

A snorts was his answer before Stars shot back. "That I am not Gunmax. I interfaced with my leader before getting stuck here with _you._ "

Letting his optics behind his crack victor do the smirk as they shined brightly at the femme. "Oh yeah."

The come hither red femme flips him off. "You want me to tell you all about you?" She grabs the paperwork she had to fill out about what happened the other night. "Think again about it."

"What's that?" He looks over the folder to see that she was filling out a report of what happened.

"Filling out paperwork on what all went down last night." Doesn't look up form the paperwork.

"Oh...I see."

Setting the paperwork down on the desktop she looked at him. "Is there something else that you are not telling me that you want?"

"Nope." Gunmax said quickly as the femme stood up walking by him again.

"Than I might just have to go make gunbike jealous than." Star spoke letting her hips swaying. Gunmax turned in his chair to watch, but was not going to let another ass groping go to waist. "Sexy~"

"We'll see who get's more jealous. You or your bike." Stars winks at him leaving the room, Gunmax Watched until he couldn't see her anymore, looking at the paperwork that Stars felt behind.

The cybertronian femme makes her way slowly to where Gunmax kept his bike. A smirk formed on the femme's lips as she approached the bike. Sitting on the his bike, she let's her valve cover slid back revealing her needy, wet soaking valve for all to was going to get Gunmax back for the trouble the caused her at the bar. Falling Stars to were his bike was the sees he. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Having fun with your baby." Stars made sure to make her voice would like it was laced with lust. Gunma purrs at the sight. The fmee smirks at him before she grinds her vavle down on the seat of gunbike. The other smirks back, walking over to Stars.

"Gonna join or are your going to let gunbike have all the fun?" Stars lets a moan escape while the green and white brave sit on the gunbike, opening his spike plate. Looking over her shoulder the femme asked. "Gonna have to work for it."

Gunmax give Stars' neck a nip making the needy femme moan. She leans her helm off to the side to expose more of her neck cables. He keeps nipping her neck moving on of his grey colored hand down to Stars' valve.

"Mm~" Stars moans as she grabs his hand. "Not yet pretty boy." She made sure to purr the last part. She was rewarded with a groan from Gunmax as he moves his hand away and settled for kissing her neck. "You haven't earned that yet." She pinched his antenna. Gunmax moans settling for rubbing Stars' side.

Smirking the femme spoke. "Look at you, all so eager to fuck me." Stars turned around one the seat, a leg comes up to wrap around his waist, he purrs his approval. He slowly starts to rub his lover's thigh. She nips his antenna. "I wanna see what your look like without that broken visor on." Purrs than nips his neck knowing what on half of his face looked like.

Gunmax smirks. "Fine." He takes off his broken visor moaning.

Stars looks at his face, now that his visor that she broke the day before was off. "You look better with it off." She purrs liking how he looked without his visor, and how it allowed her read his facial expressions better.

Blushing Gunmax finally spoke. "Meh." He leans down kissing his lover's neck, then rubs the femme's breasts.

Stars arches her back. "Ahh!" Her cry of shock turned into a needy moan then finally a purr. "Mm~ Gunmax." Smirking Gunmax starts to suck one of Stars breast the other one being squeezed.

"G-Gunmax." Stars moans, the other counties. Said femme grabs his helm kissing him. "Fuck me."

"Yes~" He hold her leg up as the pushes his spike in her vavle.

"Mmm~" The come hither red femme moans in pleasure. "Gunmax." Said mech thrust hard and fast, the still under cover paint that Stars was still wearing grabs his white helm kissing him again. She slides he glossa in his mouth. The green and white mech moans, sliding his own glossa in Stars' mouth, his pace picking up a little faster. Stars moves her hips to meet his when he thrust into her valve.

Gunmax smirks at the femme. Aqua blue colored optics darken to a darker shade of aqua. "Is that all your got?"

"Not even close." The mech pace picked up to a harsh and fast pace.

A gasp left Stars, her servo's grabbed onto his shoulders. "Yesyes!" The green brave smirks, but the femme didn't notice it. Leasing up to kiss Gunmax's lip, before she started to suck on his bottom lip that she had busted open the other day.

The mech gave a sharp thrust. "How do you feel baby?"

"It feels good." She purrs, and saw Gunmax's smirk. "I should've let you do this to me sooner."

"You should have."

Stars smirks back. "But it was fun teasing you." The femme knew that if she had let Gunmax frag he at the bar the other night, it would of ended much worse than what they were going right now.

Grinning now Gunmax kisses the femme's neck, making the cybertronian femme purr. Gunmax thrust harder as the mech chased after his overload. Stars lets on of her small servos trail down Gunmax's side were the mech keeps his handcuffs. She grabs them and handcuffed him to the handlebar of his gunbike. She smirked at him, and the look gave the femme when he finally realised what she had done to him. "What are you-" He yelps pulling one the handcuffs. "What the hell?!"

Still smirking Stars spoke. "I think I might just leave you hanging here for the others to come find you." She holds up the key, a servo on one of her hips. "And they thought you were the only one who's kinky." Gunmax growls at the femme who kisses him. "Be a good little brave." She made sure to roll her hips against his spike that was still inside of her valve.

"Mmm~" The brave moans.

"You gonna behave?" She nips at his neck.

"Y-yeah." He still moans.

"What was that Gunmax? I didn't quite understand that." Stars teases him.

"Y-yes!"

Lifting herself off his spike she spoke again. "I'm so tempted to leave you be. But what fun would be in that?"

Gunmax shakes his helm in a no. "As mush as I want to see what the others would think, I couldn't leave a needy mech like this." She leans closer to him purring making the needy mech whimper. "Than again I could and wait for you to be free to see what you'll do to me than." She pulls off his spoke to straddle his lap.

Gunmax started to whine. "C-come on Star, babe."

"I think I hear the former sassy as brave begging." Rubs his spike hearing him moan. "I've made my choice." She smirks at him. "One that you'll hate me for."

The other frowns. "But babe."

"It's only fair. You've teased me now I return the favor from last night." She gets off Gunmax's lap and sets the keys down out of the green braves reach. "I'll be waiting."

"C'mon babe." Gunmax growls as she struggles to get free.

Stars moves the keys closer. "I might help you,but..."

"But what?"

"But I think I may not help you." She let's go of the keys walking away from the needy mech. "I'll be seeing you around, babe."

"Why you!"

"I'll be waiting. Hope you won't be found by Power Joe. He'll never will let you forget this." She walks away hips swaying. She heard another growl from Gunmax as she smirks. "You wanted me to play hard to get so I am."

Gunmax struggles even more. A quick look at the backside of the femme the biker mech renewed his struggle and was able to slip one of his wrist free while he quickly uncuffs the other wrist. Stars wasn't even close to being out of the garage when she found herself shoved up against the nearest wall pinned by the mech she just left hanging.

Smirking Stars spoke. "I'm not done yet."

"Oh really?" The mech in front of her asked, his voice dropping an octave than normal.

"I'm not that easy to get, Gunmax."

Growling the mech then told the femme that was pinned to the wall. "You cuffed me to my bike damnit!"

The femme's aqua blue optics daken to a different hue of blue. "I don't see that you enjoyed it, your spike is saying otherwise."

Growling at the femme for what she had done to him, the nips her neck earning a moan from the femme barve. Taking on hand to let go the used his other hand to hold Stars' servo's above her helm. His free hand trails down his lover's helm, neck cables, slowly down to the chest were the grey hand came to a rest. Stars slips her wrist free from Gunmax's hold, grabbing his help kissing him harshly. Gunmax hand that was resting on Stars' chest slowly fondles her breast as the leans in the kiss, and returning the kiss.

With his free hand not holding Stars' wrist up, dipped down to start rubbing the slim legs of the Cybertronian femme. "Mm~" The still come hither red femme purrs. "Game set, babe."

"That's my line." The green and white mech indicate to the femme. The hand that was rubbing Star's thigh moves to start rubbing at the femme's valve cover.

"Oh really?" Stars asked nipping his antenna. "I don't see your name on it?"

Gunmax didn't answer the femme to return the favor with nipping the neck cables, and moaning into the side of her neck. Stars vavle cover slides back with a _'snick'_ showing her lover the soaking wet valve. The cool air hitting her sensitive valve made the femme shudder, Gunmax give an aggressive purr as he saw the shudder come across the femme's frame.

"Are you going to look?" She made sure to nip his neck to get his full ations. "Or are you going to do something.

The mech slowly pushes his spike into the right valve of Stars. "Your feel so nice."

Stars leans he helm back against the wall moaning before giving the other a comeback. "Frag!" Brings her arms to wrap them around Gunmax's neck. The mech that had his spike inside the femme gave a thrust back in the valve. "Fuck G-gunmax." She moans the mech continued to thrust hard, the pace starting to become fast.

The lithe femme arches her back as her lover spike hits the ceiling nod in the back of her valve. "Frag yes!" Stars moans, with a chuckle the green and white mech thrust became harder as Gunmax continued making Stars moan out her pleasure.

"Gunmax." The lithe femme whimpers.

He smirks at her. "Like that babe?"

"Yes." She whines this time to try to get Gunmax to move again. " Don't stop. Stars ignores the smirk that had on his face.

"Oh, I won't babe."

The come hither colored femme let's her diesel engine growl. "Knowing you well enough that you would."

Nipping at the femme's neck again. "Hehe."

"Your do that, than I'll have to hurt you down and make sure you don't leave." The femme gave a smirk of her own. "You would look good spread eagle for me." She purrs. "Mm, that would be good blackmail."

Making the femme shut up the mech gave a sharp warning thrust making Stars roll her optics at the mech. "Mm~ babe." She smirked, rolled her hips with his next thrust.

"Yes~" Gunmax moans.

"Like that babe."

"Y-yes."

Leaning her helm to the side giving Gunmax's antenna and giving her hips another roll. She heard Gunmax moaning as the sheath his spike deeper into the valve.

"Ahh~" The still undercover red femme moans, earning a kiss on her neck from her lover. Stars let's her servo's trail from his back to his shoulder seams earning approval purr. Making the femme smirk and continued.

"You're so hot." The mech optics shone a little brightly seeing Stars in come hither red instead of her normal white color.

"So are you". She kisses him and pulls away from the kiss. There lips not touching but were brushing against one another. She felt his lips move as she laughs at her comment, so smirks against his lips Stars brushes her lips along his jawbone, to his neck where she bites his neck.

A startled yelp left the sassy mech. "What was that for?"

"For calling me babe." Stars gave him a wink at him. Smirking back at the femme Gunmax let's it slide by him this time. "Now we are even."

The mech that was holding the femme nuzzles his white helm agsit the side of her helm. The Cyberton femme engine purrs as she nuzzles back Gunmax, before he nips the neck cables. Stars had a startled gasp leave he, before it turned into a purr of her approval.

Gunmax smirks stroking the femm's leg, before placing her leg on his waist. Smirking back Stars pinches a few wires in the shoulder were her servo was still resting. A yelp left the green and white brave making Stars laugh. "Sorry Gunmax." She really wasn't sorry for what she had done as she figured the desived it.

"It's fine babe."

The smirk that Stars wore before retuning as she nips Gunmax's neck. Gunmax moans, making the femme smirk turn into a smile. Said mech starts to rub the white femme's ass before pinching. Stars yelps in pain she looked at Gunmax, optics narrowing at the mech. The does it again making the femme moan the second time.

"Gunmax~"

Smirking the sassy biker mech smirks as starts to lazly thrust back into the femme's valve.

"Mm~ babe."

The mech purrs loving how the femme said his name when she moans. "Come on Gunmax. Stop fooling around." Stars growls at him.

"But you like it." Was the only things Stars heard form the mech as she whines rolling he hip down on his spike to try to get him to more.


End file.
